Sky has a Meaning
by One-Sky-One-DestinyXXX
Summary: Riku explains what happened to Sora all those years ago.
1. A Truth Behind A Fairy Tale

**Sky: Hi, I've been meaning to do this for a while. Ever since I re read Sky has a meaning and saw It was made up of speech without any describing of the situation.**

**Sora: I tried to tell you**

**Sky: Go back to Riku! Anyway I own nothing and I hope this is much better. Please Review!**

* * *

A truth behind a fairy tale

A few years had passed since the time of war between the light and the darkness, many soldiers were lost but they didn't die in vain as the light managed to gain the advantage and win. Riku personally killed Maleficent and made sure she stayed dead. Everyone was happy except life was different and strange because there was something missing, something that no one could ever bring back.

Riku was sitting in his and Kairi's living room looking past the glass of the window towards to sunset, light fading to darkness, just like he had done. Just like his best friend had done….but in a different way. It was a clear evening not a single cloud floating in the deep blue sky that was now filled with yellows and oranges. The silver haired man smiled to himself slightly enjoying the beautiful colours and memories flowing through and around him. Everything was peaceful.

"Daddy, why did you and mummy call me Sky?" asked a small 5 year old boy with purely blue eyes and shoulder length brown-y red hair as he ran down the stairs with loud thumps shattering the once peaceful atmosphere.

Sky wasn't like normal children. He was made from Kairi's light and Riku's darkness as a reminder of a special blue eyed teen. It was an accident combining both types of magic but Kairi insisted that they had to take Sky in, Riku agreed and they became a mini Mix N Match family. They were a strange family as Riku and Kairi never got married and Sky was made from magic but they were happy.

Riku opened one closed eye to look at the small boy "Err I think you should ask your mum that question Sky." Riku sighed he had promised himself that what happened that night would never leave his lips that he wouldn't say _his_ name, he couldn't, it was partly his fault about what happened to _him_.

The small boy shook his head "I did but she told me that only you know the full story."

_'Damn you Kairi'_ Riku smiled on the outside while he was calling Kairi all the names under the sun inside "Ok I'll tell you and I might as well tell your mum as well while I'm at it, wait here and I'll go get her."

Riku stood up and ran into the kitchen where Kairi was baking "KAIRI!" he shouted angrily.

Once she could see him Kairi only smiled a knowing smile "Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"Why did you tell that monkey I was the only one who could tell him why he's called Sky?" The silver haired man asked while leaning against the door frame.

Kairi picked up her mixing bowl and started to whisk the ingredients together "Because, Riku, you are. I know the reason why I just don't know what brought on the reason."

Riku looked at the floor in deep thought "Fine it was…it was a while ago now I should probably tell you and him what happened."

The red head in the room smiled again placing the cake mixture in cupcake casings she casually replied "Great I've been waiting years for this. Also invited Wakka, Tidus and Selphie round"

Startled Riku jumped away from the door frame "What? Why?"

"Because I knew you'd give in and they want to know what happened" Kairi's voice softened slightly "_He_…_he_ was their friend too."

Riku paused with an expression of internal struggle across his face "Fine but I'm doing this for Sky."

Kairi smirked at her victory "I wouldn't have it any other way." She laughed as she followed Riku in to the living room to see Sky standing in the same place he had been when he was questioning Riku.

Sky perked up when he saw the two adults enter the room. He saw it as a chance to end the impending boredom "Oooooh are you going to tell me now?" asked the 5 year old excitedly.

The red headed woman picked up the small boy to twirl him around "Yes and no sweetie, we're just waiting for some people to get here." she explained.

When the doorbell went off half an hour later Sky ran off to get it, he couldn't wait any longer he had to find out why he was called Sky but he didn't even know why it was so important to him.

"HEY, LITTLE DUDE." Selphie shouted pulling Sky into a bear hug.

"Hey Selph how's it going?" said Riku when he reached the door panting after running after Sky.

"I'm great thanks now let's get this show on the road." Selphie sang pumping a fist in the air while jumping.

"Riku you finally gonna tell us what happened, ya?" Wakka asked as they went into Riku and kairi's living room to sit down, be it on the floor or on the sofa.

Once she had sat herself cross-legged on the floor Selphie looked at Riku with expectant eyes.

"Ok this is for Sky so it'll be in a form easy for him to understand." the silverette explained

"Ok, ok just I wanna know what happened to _him._" Tidus wined from his place next to Selphie.

Riku took a deep breath no one had said _his_ name for years _he_ touched a lot of people's hearts, you could speak _his_ name without someone bursting into tears and Riku was about to use his name…more than once.

The silver haired man looked at Kairi, to her reassuring smile, to the picture in her slim hands of a teen that had done so much and asked for so little in return. "Okay once upon a time."

"Really Riku?" Kairi asked suppressing a giggle "I don't think _he'd_ be impressed"

"No more like rolling around on the floor laughing _his_ head off" Tidus chimed in

"Or holding a video camera to capture Riku of all people saying the famous opening of a fairy story" Selphie was giggling along with Kairi

"Kairi, what did I say?"

"'That it was for Sky to understand' Ok I get it I'm sorry. Now continue!"

"Thank you, now once upon a time there was a boy with spiky brown hair and deep blue eyes, he was the happiest teen you could ever meet but he had a Keyblade and he travelled to other worlds helping the people that lived there and locking the Keyholes away from the darkness, his job was to keep the light safe. One day he got a letter from King Mickey asking him to return to a place called Radiant Garden to fight a load of monsters called heartless that had turned up and because he was the Keyblade Master, he had a sworn duty to the people of that world to help it was also just in his nature to be kind and helpful. In short he had to go. His name was Sora"


	2. Of Plans and Arguments

Of Plans and Arguments

Outside the sun had finally set, it was now dark and slightly stormy which was rare for Destiny Islands. Sky had sifted himself so he was laying across Kairi and Selphie's laps comfortably when there was a loud crash of thunder above their heads "_He_ hated thunderstorms" the red-head woman sighed but gave a small comforting smile when the small five year old boy looked her way.

There was a myth of sorts between the Keyblade Master's friends which involved thunderstorms. They liked to say the he never renounced his job of slaying heartless so whenever there was a thunderstorm Sora was out there stopping the ant like creatures crossing over into the worlds. The cracks of thunder were his Keyblade. The flashes of lightning his magic.

With that in mind Riku looked into the expectant eyes all around him; this was it no turning back now.

"We had a message from the King to come to Radiant Garden to help with a heartless threat, when we got there, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy were waiting for us" Riku began thinking back to the memory.

_Sora walked off the gummi ship onto the solid ground of Radiant Garden, Riku following behind him. They looked around the area to see if anyone had come to meet them and fill them in on the heartless situation but no one was there or so they thought._

_"SORA" Donald and Goofy shouted from up the road running towards their friend only to them jump on him. _

_"Whoa careful guys, you might break something" Sora laughed trying to stand up from when Donald and Goofy had knocked him over._

_"It's nice to see ya again Sora, Riku. I'm sorry to drag you away from the islands so soon after you returned" Mickey smiled slightly in apology. _

Riku smiled at the small mouse _"It's okay Mickey, we understand what would happen if we didn't come" he replied._

_"As long as you have Keyblade's this might keep happening" the mouse king pointed out._

_"As long as my friends are safe I don't care what happens to me" Sora said loud and proud "all I ask of them is to believe in me, my friends are my power"_

"Sora was his usual optimistic self, saying he was happy to help and he was happy to be protecting his friends.

We walked further into the city with Donald, Goofy and King Mickey to meet up with some other people Leon, Cloud, Yuffie and Aerith. We all followed King Mickey to where the heartless were last sighted thinking that there were going to be twenty at the most. We were wrong, there were thousands of them.

Before Sora and I summoned our Keyblade's we grouped together to form a plan before the heartless knew we were there.

_Leon looked over at the heartless crowding round each other in an endless sea of black "What's the plan then" He asked._  
_"Maybe we should just do what we always do, dive in head first; we have no time for planning. The longer we stay here more heartless appear down there" Donald quaked showing his irritation._

_"Maybe Sora should use his drive forms" Yuffie voiced from her place next to Leon "Right Squall?" Leon ignored Yuffie's comment and only chose to shake his head._

_"I can't I've used my drive forms too much, I don't wanna risk you-know- what getting out do you?" Sora panicked and looked towards Donald and Goofy for back up. Confused Riku looked at Sora, what was he talking about? Meanwhile Donald looked thoughtful. _

_"You're not seriously thinking about this are you?" Goofy asked surprised that his Duck comrade would be thinking about something so dangerous. _

Donald nodded _"It would help but it's up to the king" _

_"No! I'm not doing it!" Sora shouted glaring at the duck. _

_"Keep your voice down" Riku hissed "Do you want the heartless to hear you?"_

_"Riku you don't know what he's asking me to do" Sora whined with a pout. _

_"Then tells us" Cloud suggested while folding his arms and leaning against a wall._

King Mickey looked at Cloud with a small smile _"Use his anti-form" he said simply._

_Yuffie looked from Sora to Donald and Goofy to the King "Use what now?" _

_"Anti-form is like a heartless form of me sometimes I can't control it I could kill you all and not even know, I could kill you all and ENJOY it!" Sora was still struggling to keep his voice down._

_"What if you used it as a backup plan?" asked King Mickey "We won't force you to use it Sora we know better" _

_Sora looked like he was thinking "Alright fine but only if things get really bad" _

_"Ok then what's the main plan then?" asked Leon who had walked over to Cloud and leaned on the same wall. _

_"Let's just wing it, it normally works, right Sora?" Riku teased._

_"Yeah, it normally does" Sora replied vaguely, not really listening. _

_"We could try that" Cloud said._

_"But if we see Maleficent we need to keep her away from Sora" Donald glared at everyone as if daring them to contradict him._

_"Why" asked Aerith as she stood up tending to some flowers confusion printed on her face. _

_"Because she doesn't care if she dies as long as Sora releases his darkness" said the silverette of the group._

_"That's not gonna happen. EVER!" Sora replied proudly _

_"Let's hope so, is everyone ready to fight?" asked the King _

_"Let's go"_

Riku paused for a second placing a thumb and finger on his forehead with a sigh "We Ran toward the heartless, not knowing what would happen, I didn't know it was the last time I would three of them...alive"

* * *

**Sky: Hey everyone! I finished this a day early so I thought I would update today. Sora please do the disclaimer.**

**Sora: One Sky One Destiny owns nothing. ENJOY!**

**Sky: Why thank you. Please review as it makes me update faster and otherwise you'll have to wait till next monday. No flames please.**


	3. Goodbye My Friend

**Chapter 3: Goodbye my friend **

Riku paused after his last sentence; the looks of eagerness surprised him a little. With a sigh he continued "Leon was fighting quite close to me"

* * *

_Leon brought up his Gunblade to block a heartless claw before sending the ant like creature into oblivion "Alright there Riku, holding up ok?" he asked._

_Riku slashed at the heartless with Way to Dawn"I'm fine we've only been fighting what 10 minuets" the teen smirked._

_Leon chuckled as he killed another load of heartless "Ok I'm sorry it's just-"_

_"RIKU" Leon was interrupted by a voice that sounded panicked. _

_"Huh? Wait that's Sora!" Riku shouted to his brunette companion, worried. _

_The heartless didn't seem interested in Riku's or Leon's hearts. The creatures didn't attack as if they wanted to kill, it was like they were distracted. The heartless could sense a heart filled with light, they knew exactly where the Keyblade Master was and they wanted to finally take his heart. _

_Leon nodded "Hurry" he shouted. _

_The two cut through hundreds of heartless, clearing a path towards the sound of Sora's shouting. _

* * *

Riku shuddered slightly, he saw that his audience were on the edge of their seats "I didn't like what I saw. Sora and Cloud were surrounded by heartless"

* * *

_When the brunette and silverette reached the Keyblade Master they saw a ring of black twitching creatures surrounding Sora and Cloud who were back to back trying their best to stay alive by staying still and waiting for the heartless to come after them first before the black creature was cut down to size by a sword or Keyblade. _

_"Oh crap" Riku cursed "Sora hang on!" he screamed. This was bad, really bad. _

_"Riku, Leon help us please!" Sora begged as hundreds of heartless finally made a move and jumped on top of him. A single gloved hand poking out of the sea of black laying limp underneath the heartless pile. _

_"SORA HANG ON!" Riku shouted at the pile running towards the sea of glowing yellow eyes "PLEASE HANG ON!"_

_"CLOUD" Leon shouted, he ran over to the blonde killing ten heartless at once, using Leon's cleared path Riku ran faster over to sora to pull him out. Sora was covered in cuts and scratches but otherwise fine and simply used cure to heal the annoying sting. _

_When he reached the blonde who was silently fighting off heartless again Leon asked a simple question "Are you okay?" _

_Cloud finished the last heartless before looking over at the brunette while they were waiting for Riku and Sora to join them Leon obviously wanted a convosation. __Cloud nodded "Yeah just a bit bloody but nothing I can't handel" _

_"Good-" Leon stopped talking he felt a sharp pain in his back and warm liquid run down his front, his body refused to move, his vision blurred. __Cloud gasped and killed the offending heartless that had stuck a claw though Leon's chest. _

_The brunette fell to the ground in a pool of his own deep red blood._

_Sora and Riku were walking towards Cloud when they saw Leon fall so started running "The hell?" _

_"What happened?" Sora asked eyes wide. _

_Cloud only had to give a one word answer "Heartless" he growled. _

_Riku went and stood by Leon's head "Leon can you hear us?" he asked loudly._

_"Y-Yeah" Leon's voice was hardly audible. _

_"Good can you see us?" Sora asked kneeling on the ground next to the bleeding form, Riku was standing next to Cloud they were both looking around for help and keeping the heartless away from Leon and Sora._

_"N-No" Leon sputtered. _

_"Not so good" Sora replied. Worry was sinking in as blood started swimming around both brunettes, there was no one around, and a Hi-potion wasn't strong enough to heal Leon's wound which had doubled in size. They were screwed._

_"Cloud?" Leon asked quietly his eyes getting duller and duller._

_"Cloud! Leon wants you" Sora shouted. _

_Cloud sliced a heartless and ran over to Leon, Sora went and took Cloud's place"Yeah?" _

_"Look after...Rinoa...for me?" _

_"...Of course" _

_"Goodbye Cloud" __Leon's eyes closed and he fell asleep, a sleep he'd never wake from._

* * *

"That was the first death of our group, Cloud took his anger out on the surrounding heartless but no one complained about it. I went back to fighting keeping an extra eye on Sora at all times just in case.

* * *

**Sky: Grrr the doc manager got rid of all my line dividers so now I have to use these ugly lines! I am not happy. And I just killed someone so now I feel bad! D:**

**Sora: Hahaha .**

**Sky: Shut up or I'll kill Riku off.**

**Sora: You wouldn't!**

**Sky: Yes I would! Now I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I've been so busy with school projects that I didn't think it would be up on time. Please review but no flames and thank you my reviewers I really appreciate your comments :-)**


	4. A Break From Our Story

**Sky: Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! I gave you some missing information but not all of it :-)**

**Sora: Really?!**

**Sky: Yes really, I would also like to thank my reviewers! Your comments make me happy. So without further ado I own nothing, please review but no flame as it upsets me and more importantly ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A break from our story**

Riku looked out the window again at the darkness outside filled with shining stars, he used to watch the stars with Sora but the tradition ended….when the blue eyed boy never came home.

The people around the aqua eyed man wanted to hear more but at the same time didn't. Kairi sat on the floor with Sky on her lap crying softly, Leon was her friend too.

After a moment of silence Wakka finally spoke "What exactly is Sora's 'anti form'? What does it do? Kill people, ya?" he asked, leaning back against his chair.

"Anti-form is like a heartless version of Sora, he hated that drive form and refused to use it if he could help it" Riku replied, dragging his gaze away from the stars while Wakka nodded seeming satisfied with the answer.

"I have a question" Sky asked shifting his legs into a more comfortable position "How was I born?"

Riku and Kairi shared a look quickly that no one else in the room caught, silently agreeing that they should tell the story together.

"Well" Kairi started "We're not entirely sure, we asked King Mickey who asked Yen Sid but even he wasn't sure but we do have a basic understanding of this type of magic"

"Which is?" Tidus asked looking over at Sky who was drawing invisible pictures with his finger on Kairi's knee.

"Kairi and I were using our Keyblades to spar; I was teaching Kairi how to use Destiny's Embrace properly" Riku began.

"We were practicing magic" Kairi added in shifting Sky in her lap "Riku used a darkness spell while I used a light spell"

"When both spells met there was a loud bang on the play island, where we were practicing, and a bright light, when everything had died down Sky was left where both spells collided"

"It kinda freaked us out a bit so we took him to King Mickey who took him to Yen Sid" Kairi explained looking at the small boy sitting on her lap "That was when we noticed that Sky looks almost exactly like Sora"

"Sky turned up a month after what happened to Sora; he helped us move on a little" Riku smiled.

"So that means I'm not normal?" Sky asked hanging his head.

"There is no definition of normal, Sky; it just means you're special" Kairi replied softly "Everyone is different in their own special way"

Sky smiled widely before looking over at Riku "I want to meet Sora"

Riku smiled sadly "I wish you could Sky" He whispered "I wish you could"

As the atmosphere of the room became depressing Tidus decided to change the subject "So who wants KFC?"

"Tidus we are having a serious adult discussion! You can't ask us if we want a KFC!" Selphie shouted.

"…..Well do you?"

"Popcorn chicken please" the brunette smiled.

As Tidus slapped his hand against his forehead while Kairi giggled Sky asked another question "You told me about someone called rocks-ass before, who is he?"

Riku and Kairi laughed at Sky's way of saying 'Roxas' but the red-head explained to the small boy who the blonde was "Roxas was a Nobody or the left over shell when someone becomes a heartless. Roxas was one of the special Nobodies and could think on his own but he had no emotion, he couldn't feel because he had no heart"

"That can't be a nice way to live, ya" Wakka commented.

"It isn't"

"So who is Roxas' somebody?" Selphie asked with a confused expression on her face, she was doing her best to keep up…trying but failing.

Kairi smiled sadly "Sora" she said.

"Oh what happened to Roxas when...?" Selphie trailed off at the end of her sentence she still wasn't ready to admit what had happened to a spiky haired brunette that she had grown up with.

"Namine said he faded away" the red-headed woman said softly as Sky moved off her lap to grab a toy car to play with while the 'old people' spoke.

"Namine?" Selphie asked even more confused.

"Oh if we continue we'll end up breaking her mind even more!" Kairi shouted.

Once everyone had stopped laughing, Kairi went to get some drinks for the adults and milk for Sky in the hope it would make him less hyperactive as he had been running round the room for the last half an hour in sudden bursts of energy. While Riku was telling everyone his story Sky was jumping around oohing and arring at times and just being a hyper kid demanding descriptions of these people he was being told about, although he hadn't had a mad moment for a while now.

When Kairi returned from her voyage into the kitchen she held the plastic beaker of white liquid in front of Sky and told him to drink "Ok Sky drink this" She said, if someone had told her Sky would be as hyper as Sora she might not have agreed to raise him.

Kairi loved her makeshift family but she needed to sleep.

"Okay" Sky chirped as he took the beaker from the young woman and started to drain it.

Tidus suddenly looked away from watching Selphie trying to wrap her head around the new information to ask "Wait wouldn't King Mickey wanna know all this?"

"He knows. He was there" Riku said simply looking at a picture of him and Sora on the wall "He watched it happen"

"What did he do?" asked Kairi softly picking up the beaker Sky had tossed in a plant pot once all the milk had been drank.

"Nothing" Riku whispered darkly "He just stood there, everyone else ran over and tried to help but Mickey stood way back close to the Gummi ship"

"Are you saying King Mickey did nothing to help Sora, didn't give him anything to help, he just did nothing?" Kairi asked shocked she counted King Mickey as a friend but now she wasn't so sure.

Riku nodded "I tried my best…it wasn't good enough, Mickey later told me that it was for the best as he could sense Sora had darkness in him" Riku had no emotion in his voice.

"I could sense that too but it was only Roxas and Anti-form!" Kairi explained" Namine confirmed that"

"I think we should continue now" Tidus said breaking the tension that had fallen upon the room and taking a sip from his drink.

"Yeah!" Selphie shouted trying to cheer everyone up by performing a random happy dance.

"Don't make me give you milk too" Kairi threatened.

"Okay, okay I'll be good"

"Ok then after Leon died it put us all on edge a bit, after a few minutes of fighting heartless another scream filled Radiant Garden"


	5. Anti

Chapter 5: Anti

"I looked around the area to see where the scream had come from; Aerith was calling for help so I assumed she had been the one who screamed" Riku sighed "I ran over to Aerith as fast as I could Sora swinging his Keyblade next to me, I didn't see him get surrounded by heartless"

* * *

_"AERITH!" Riku shouted swinging his Keyblade at the heartless blocking his way to the pick clad woman, but she was already gone blood running down her pale face like red tears, hands clasped in Yuffie's who's form was shaking with sobs._

_Riku saw a blonde man run towards him "Cloud she's already gone" he said sadly. _

_"What? NO, NOT HER TOO" Cloud shouted as he reached the pale body._

_Donald and Goofy arrived shortly after Cloud out of breath, Donald looked incredibly angry "SASKAKJHJDJSEUYILKSEA" he shouted._

_"What are you saying?" Cloud asked looking up from Aerith's face._

_"Maleficent! She's here and she's got Sora cornered by heartless!" Goofy shouted._

_"Take me to him!" Yuffie, Cloud and Riku shouted together, following the duck and dog when they ran off towards the Keyblade Master's location._

* * *

"We arrived in time to watch the battle between them, but we couldn't help, that bitch had set up a barrier keeping us out and Sora in"

* * *

_Sora looked towards the witch standing on a floating rock plat form, he raised Kingdom key and pointed at Maleficent "YOU-" he shouted "-DIE NOW!"_

_"Idiot child, you alone cannot defeat me" the witch said calmly dismissing the heartless surrounding the young Keyblade wielder "The time has come for you to give up and stop playing hero, you are nothing without your sidekicks, yet you call yourself 'The hero of light'" _

_"A hero isn't someone with special powers or great strength, a hero is someone who can look death right in the face and not give up! While there are still people who need their help they will fight and keep on fighting even if it costs their life! That is a hero"_

_"What a touching speech but I have better things to do with my time then listen to your nonsense" Maleficent sent a bubble of strange green light towards the blue eyed boy who simply doge rolled out the way "That all you got?" he asked._

_The witch smirked as she summoned a Defender heartless. Sora finished it off quickly, avoiding the flames coming from the shield "Just one? Not going for two this time? Or three?"_

_"I do not need heartless to fight my battles for me" _

_"Really? Doesn't look that way to me" Sora scoffed holding a battle stance._

_Maleficent descended from her rock platform and stood in front of the Keyblade Master "I shall end your existence" she shouted._

_"With or without your mindless followers?"_

_The witch didn't answer but sent her staff flying towards Sora's chest; he blocked the strike and clipped Oathkeeper's keychain to his Keyblade. The woman went for Sora's heart choosing to send a sphere of darkness towards her target "Reflect" Sora mumbled blocking the spell._

_"SORA" Riku shouted fists pounding on the barrier but it was hopeless._

_Sora slashed the witch across her stomach and grabbed the staff with his hand before it connected with his head. Maleficent growled as she placed a tentative hand on her wounded stomach when she pulled the hand away her fingers were covered in blood._

_Sora smirked at his handy work; the staff was sent flying towards his heart and narrowly missed as he sidestepped just in time, there was a cut on his arm but he'd live._

_'If I use one of my drive forms she should be finished in five minutes…she's not so tough without her lackeys' Sora concluded "Give me strength" he shouted expecting the familiar bright light to engulf him but it didn't – instead wisps of darkness surrounded his body like a tornado. He felt his teeth become sharp and pointy, his skin became black and his eyes became a bright piercing yellow._

_When the darkness died down Anti-Sora looked over to the side at the sliver haired teen banging on something invisible with a shocked expression, who was he?_

_Laughter caught his attention so he turned again to see a woman with pale green skin laughing at him. Anti-Sora didn't like to be laughed at. _

_Using his claws as weapons Anti-Sora lunged at the cackling woman __**"You dare laugh at me?"**__ he hissed at her slashing across her chest. Slumbering back Maleficent stopped laughing and pointed her staff between glowing eyes "You will work for me or I'll kill you here and now" she sounded calm and impassive._

**_"I would like to see you try" _**_Anti-Sora moved with such speed that the witch didn't see the attack coming; black claws cut deep wounds in her back. The smell of her blood caused Anti-Sora to become wild._

_"Is this Anti-form?" Yuffie asked sounding panicked as she watched those uncaring yellow eyes._

_"Yeah and we better hope for our sakes that he snaps out of it before he tries to kill us" Donald shouted waving his arms around wildly. _

_Maleficent managed to land a hit of Anti-Sora causing the heartless to hold his injured shoulder __**"I am not impressed" **__he hissed out cold and uncaring._

_Maleficent was not happy she was getting pummelled by the Keyblade brat but if she hit him in the right spot enough times he would crumble._

_Anti-Sora jumped at the witch using his good arm to claw at her face she pushed him off and used a thunder spell. A black fog covered Anti-Sora __**"I'll be back" **__Sora stood in his place as the fog subsided his shoulder wound seemed worse now that you could see blood staining his clothes._

_"That shouldn't have happened" he mumbled letting his guard down._

_Maleficent saw that Sora was deep in thought and sent her staff towards the Keyblade Master. _

* * *

"Time froze as everyone watched to see if the weapon would hit its target"

* * *

**Sky: Ok there are about two or three chapters left. I hope you enjoyed this chapter but I do suck at fight scenes.**

**Sora: Yes, yes you do!**

**Sky: Please, please review. No flame.**


	6. His Last Battle

Chapter 6: His last battle

"It was over so quickly it was like lightning"

*X*

_Maleficent's staff hit its target: Sora's stomach. Not happy with one hit the witch sent her staff towards Sora's head causing a gash that would scar later. The witch smiled at the rips in Sora's skin and disappeared in a corridor of darkness smirking._

_Too Sora the cut to his stomach was like a thousand needles being punched into his body at once. The gash on his head made him dizzy, it wasn't long before he was falling through the air quickly meeting the floor._

_Breathing deeply Riku ran to his friend. Dropping down at the brunette's side Riku looked over the wounds Sora had, on the left side of his head blood was soaking his hair, the crimson liquid completely covering the once brown spikes. His shoulder had a river of red flowing from it. Blood leaked out of his mouth, he had a hole where his stomach should be and had cuts all over, blood staining his hair and clothes._

_"Sora" Riku whimpered just staring at his childhood friend._

_Rain poured down upon Radiant Garden from the ebony sky, washing the rivers of blood from Sora's body causing a red puddle to form underneath him, even the world was weeping._

_"You can't die on me buddy, okay? You can't die" Riku cried pulling Sora onto his lap and taking his hand. _

_"Riku. . .it hurts" Sora whispered gritting his teeth together in pain._

_"I know Sora I know" Riku had no idea how much pain his friend was in. But what else could he say?_

_Goofy, Donald, Yuffie and Cloud ran over to the two boys "We'll get you to King Mickey Sora and then you'll be as right as rain" Goofy didn't know why he said it, but he did. He lied._

_"This isn't happening" Cloud whispered as he fell to his knees "Three people" he muttered "Just gone"_

_The Keyblade Master's injuries were horrific; it was inevitable how it would end. But it didn't mean they couldn't deny it, if only for a little while._

_"I'm gonna kick your ass when we get home" Sora gasped out._

_Riku smiled slightly tears still trailing down his face "Promise?" _

_"I promise"_

_They both knew it was a lie, an empty promise that couldn't be kept but. . .it gave both teens hope._

_Sora let out a soft whimper gripping Riku's hand tighter as the pain became unbearable, like a fire burning inside him. The brunette didn't want to leave his friends but it would be a . . . relief to him if he could just . . . let go. "Ri…ku" Sora whispered before his grip on Riku's pale hand slacked, he closed his bright blue eyes, he didn't open them again. _

_"No Sora, come back please, you promised" Riku sobbed "Please"_ _Riku berried his head into Sora's brown spikes "Goodbye" he whispered._

_ Sora began to glow and turn into little lights that floated into the sky leaving Riku kneeling on the ground and tingling feeling in his legs where Sora's head had been. The only evidence that the Keyblade Master had been there was Oathkeeper lying on the floor and the pool of crimson surrounding Riku._ _He let out a blood curdling scream that was heard throughout Radiant Garden. _

*X*

Everyone was silent once Riku finished his story.

"Oh Riku, if I'd know he died in your arms I would never had-" Kairi had tears in her eyes she didn't need to finish for Riku to understand what she wanted to say. He knew "Mickey said he died a hero's death"

Selphie just stared of into the distance. Wakka and Tidus just stared at Sky who had a confused look on his face "How does that explain why I'm called Sky?" he asked.

"Because Sora means sky, we named you after our best friend who died protecting the light, he was only 15" Kairi sobbed

Riku nodded, to depressed to do anything else, so Sky went and hugged him.

"Time for bed" Kairi smiled slightly at the small boy, tears running down her face as she took Sky's small tanned hand and climbed the stairs.

Once the small boy was safely out of ear shot Selphie turned to look at Riku "You need to tell him" she said seriously.

"I know, but when he's older, he can't know yet" Riku said, he had no emotion in his voice.

"Know what?" asked Wakka, also with no emotion.

"He's the next Keyblade Master" Riku replied fiddling with his top, visions of Sora's story repeating itself.

"Do you think that…Sky acts a lot like Sora, he says some weird things that only me, Sora and Kairi knew, stuff that we never told him" Riku looked at the three people in front of him.

"And he's the next Keyblade master" Tidus looked thoughtful for a few minutes "You don't think he _is S_ora, like a reincarnation of him. Do you Riku?"

Riku opened his mouth to answer but he didn't have a chance as Kairi came in to the room in a fit of tears.

"Kairi what's wrong?" Selphie asked her friend walking over to the red-head and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sky" Kairi managed choked out.

"What? What's happened to him?" Riku demanded standing up, Keyblade in hand.

Kairi regained control of herself long enough to say: "When he fell asleep he said _'Please stop crying_ _over me'_ in Sora's voice"

The adults looked at each other, the same thought in their heads

Sora may be gone but he was still with them even if they couldn't see him, even if he didn't remember them, even if he looked like someone else.

* * *

**Sky:...Is anyone even still reading this? Oh well Review, I don't own, there is still one more chapter after this!**

**Sora: If you do review we would like to say thank you :-)**

**Sky: See ya next time!**


	7. Many Years Later

Chapter 7: Many years later

After Riku's retell of Sora's story everyone went on with life as normal but there was always a special place for the brunette in their minds. Riku and Kairi never did get married, but they still raised Sky as their own. Tidus died years later at the age of 90, followed by Wakka, age 97.

"Dad please don't go" Sky cried sitting on Riku's bed trying to wake him, Kairi had already died at the age of 90 and Sky only had his 'aunt' Selphie left along with his wife and daughter. He ended up becoming a builder as the Keyblade never chose him, it moved down the list.

* * *

Riku didn't want to leave, he really didn't but…it was easier to just let go. He was standing in a bright white room, he didn't know where only that he wasn't 91 anymore he was about 18.

"Hey Riku" a voice behind him said, it was familiar but Riku couldn't place it.

"Well turn around then" the voice said with a laugh, so that's what Riku did, he turned around slowly to come face to face with…

"Sora" Riku breathed.

"The one and only"

Riku stared into Sora's eyes it was a few minutes before he realized "You're the same height as me?"

"Yeah, you see when people get here they automatically turn 18" Sora smiled placing his hands behind his head "Makes a change being the same height, doesn't it?"

"Yeah it's weird" Riku agreed smiling.

"Anyway on to business you have the choice to go back if you want or you can stay"

"Didn't you have a choice?" Riku asked, if Sora had a chance to come back surely he would have taken it.

"No, I was too badly injured"

"Oh well I don't want to leave Sky but…" Riku looked over at Sora, he hadn't seen him for years, he had a life time with Sky "I'll stay, I haven't seen you in ages"

"You know, I was always there I tried to talk to you through Sky but the Higher-ups wouldn't let me I only managed to do it once"

"Higher-ups?" Riku questioned

"Yep, when you first get here you're a ghost or spirit, however you want to look at it, once you've been here a few years you become an angel or Higher-up as we call them because they have a say in whether we have anything to do with living" Sora explained.

"Oh how long do you have to be dead before you become an angel?"

"Around 15 years 5 if you're really good and only angels can come and get people from here" Sora said with a hinting tone

"So that means you're a-"

"Angel? Yep I came and got Kairi too. Now I have to ask you something" Sora looked at his friend.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready?" Sora asked as he held out a hand and made a light portal for them to go through.

"Whets on the other side?" Riku asked staring at the light show in front of him.

"I can't tell you but just so you know the darkness can't hurt you now" Sora said softly.

Riku gave Sora a look "I'm ready but what about Sky?" he asked.

"You'll see him again" Sora reassured his friend

"Then let's go" Riku said and they walked through the portal.

"Welcome to the play islands Riku" Sora announced "Only you, me, Kairi, Wakka and Tidus can get here"

"Riku!" Kairi shouted "Nice to see you! How's Sky?"

"I'm not sure Kai" Riku admitted.

"Hey Riku" Wakka greeted "Can you believe this air head is an angel?" he said ruffling Sora's hair and laughing.

"Excuse me but I was here on my own for ages" Sora pouted "but I can see how's Sky's doing if you want"

"It's okay Sora I can't wait for you to meet him when he gets here even though you kinda already have" Kairi smiled

Kairi and Wakka went to find Tidus to tell him Riku had joined them, while they were waiting Sora and Riku sat on the paopu tree watching the sun set.

* * *

Sky missed his mum and dad very much but he knew who ever Sora was he'd look after them.

"I'll keep them safe" a voice said as the wind around Sky picked up.

"I know you will…. Sora" Sky smiled "I'll meet you soon"

Sky looked at the head stone's in front of him Riku's, Kairi's and Sora's

"The three of you are together again now" he smiled.

* * *

**Sky: The End.**


End file.
